The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a novel toy sewing machine which is adapted to be utilized by children of various ages without risk of injury.
Toys which simulate various domestic machines and appliances commonly utilized by adults to perform day-to-day domestic activities have generally been found to have relatively high levels of play value. However, for safety reasons, heretofore it has not been possible to incorporate certain types of realistic operating mechanisms into toys of this type and as a result, certain types of heretofore available toys which have simulated domestic machines and appliances have not been capable of operating with sufficient levels of realism to capture the attention of children for extended periods of time. For example, because of the inherent dangers associated with sewing machine mechanisms heretofore it has generally not been possible for toy sewing machines to include realistic operating mechanisms. Hence, the heretofore available toy sewing machines have generally not had sufficient play value to make them popular and effective toys.
The instant invention provides a toy sewing machine which includes a novel and realistic operating mechanism and which is nevertheless capable of being safely operated by children of various ages. More specifically, the toy sewing machine of the instant invention comprises a simulated toy sewing machine body having a simulated sewing station thereon and a simulated sewing machine head located at the sewing station, and image means at the sewing station which is actuatable for applying a printed image to a piece of sheet material passing through the sewing station. The image means is preferably actuatable for printing an image onto a piece of sheet material, and it preferably includes a print wheel and means for applying ink to the print wheel, and the print wheel is positioned so that it is engagable with a piece of sheet material passing through the sewing station for printing an image thereon. The image means preferably further includes a drive mechanism which is actuatable for driving the print wheel, and an idler wheel which is disposed adjacent the print wheel and operable for maintaining a piece of sheet material passing through the sewing station in pressurized engagement with the print wheel. Further, the idler wheel is preferably biased toward the print wheel but nevertheless movable relative to the print wheel to accommodate sheet materials of different thicknesses therebetween. The sewing machine body preferably includes a sewing platform which leads to the sewing station and the image means preferably still further includes a depressible pad on the sewing platform which is depressible for actuating the drive means. The print wheel is preferably detachably mounted at the printing station so that the print wheel can be replaced in order to change the images applied to sheet materials. Specifically, the print wheel means preferably includes a print wheel mounting bracket which is operative for rotatably mounting the print wheel at the printing station. The drive means preferably includes a drive shaft and the print wheel mounting bracket is preferably detachably received on the sewing machine body so that the print wheel is drivingly received on the drive shaft at the sewing station.
It has been found that the toy sewing machine of the instant invention is adapted to operate with a high level of realism, and that as a result, it can be effectively utilized to capture the attention of children for prolonged periods of time. In this regard, because the toy sewing machine is operative for applying images to pieces of sheet material as the pieces of sheet material are passed through the sewing station, the toy sewing machine can be effectively operated to provide high levels of amusement for children. However, because the toy sewing machine is operative for printing images onto pieces of sheet material rather than actually stitching images thereon, it can operate realistically without a hazardous needle mechanism of the type found in most conventional sewing machines.
Toy sewing machine devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pats. to Argiro et.al., No. 2,878,614 and Clarke et.al., No. 3,699,705. However, since these references fail to suggest a toy sewing machine which is operative for printing an image onto a piece of sheet material in order to apply simulated stitching thereto, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the toy sewing machine of the subject invention. Various printing devices which are also believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention are disclosed in the U.S. Pats. to McKee, No. 1,855,920; Coley, No. 2,467,010; Mercer et.al., No. 2,905,085; McDonough, No. 3,253,542; Oppenheim, No. 3,465,673; Kolody, No. 3,646,885; and Stewart, No. 4,282,809. However, since these references also fail to suggest the concept of incorporating a printing mechanism into a toy sewing machine, the toy sewing machine of the instant invention is believed to represent a new concept in the toy art relating to sewing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing toy sewing machine.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an amusing and realistic toy sewing machine which can be safely operated by young children.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy sewing machine which is operative for applying a printed image to a piece of sheet material.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.